


Revelations and Awkward Situations

by SensibleRen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Charlie Weasley, Coming Out, Confessions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensibleRen/pseuds/SensibleRen
Summary: Who knew that browsing through the library for dragon books would lead Charlie Weasley to make an interesting discovery. What happens after he goes up to Professor McGonagall for advice?
Relationships: Charlie Weasley & Minerva Mcgonagall, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Harry Potter Ace Fest 2020





	Revelations and Awkward Situations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fest, and the second time I have written something for the Harry Potter fandom! Very exciting!  
> This was inspired by Prompt #2 , hope you guys like it!

Charlie Weasley sat at his desk in Transfiguration class. His mind was overpowered by thoughts. He tried to pay attention to the front and to what Professor Mcgonagall was saying, but her words seemed like a faint drone as he again submerged himself back into his head. 

He was thinking about what he had read at the library earlier that particular week. Charlie had been browsing the library for books about dragons like he usually did, he found them fascinating and delightful to read about. However another book had caught his attention, it did not correlate with anything else on the shelf so he assumed it had been misplaced.   
He grabbed it, pulling it out from in between the books.   
Charlie paired it up with the others he had already chosen as he sat down at one of the tables, setting the bundle of books down upon the wooden top. He picked up one about Norwegian Dragons, as he opened it and dived into the amount of deeply entertaining information. 

After eagerly viewing and rummaging through some of the other dragon books his eyes turned to the wrongly placed book he had found within the shelves earlier. 

He opened it and flipped through the pages; It wasn't long before the book started getting very interesting but also insightful and eye-opening. He was completely entranced by the words and their meanings. He remained seated as he read the pages eagerly, unmoving in his chair as people and things continued happening all around him.  
It wasn’t until nearly an hour later that he was finally able to put it down. 

The book had managed to answer his questions, questions that had gone unanswered for possibly years. He felt less alone, as well as a sense of relief and understanding of himself and who he was that he had never felt before.

Nevertheless, after that day at the library he couldn’t help but feel like he wanted to speak with someone about it. He did not feel quite ready to mention it to his brothers or his close friends until he felt really sure about his choice in doing so. 

Charlie blinked as he looked around the classroom, his eyes landing on Professor Mcgonagall who was at the front of the class explaining a spell. That was when he knew she was the one he had to talk to, she was wise and probably knew more of what he was talking about. Who other than the Head of Gryffindor house for him to speak his troubles to, rather than him telling his friends who would most likely bombard him with questions instead of answers.

The lesson ended as Professor Mcgonagall dismissed the class for the day, she had a free period next so she was preparing to start grading assignments and doing some course planning.   
The classroom slowly started thinning out as the students were quickly headed to their next class not wanting to be late. Charlie patiently waited until the last person left the room as he made his way to the front of the class where Professor Mcgonagall was sitting at her desk. 

“Professor Mcgonagall, may I speak with you about something important?” he asked, his hands fidgeting nervously. 

“Well of course, Charlie, go ahead you can talk about anything”, she said removing her reading glasses and setting them atop her desk. 

The red-headed boy hesitated for several seconds before he spoke out loud. 

“I’m asexual”, Charlie said in a half-whisper, barely audible to Mcgonagall’s ears.  
  


The room was quiet, and tense as a tundra. Minerva was caught off guard, and was rather surprised by the moment. A student approaching her about this particular matter was not what she had expected at all on that November morning and it took a couple of seconds for her to process the information. 

The red-headed boy was starting to feel really embarrassed at the situation as a haze of red appeared upon his cheeks,“I- I’m sorry if you don’t feel comfortable- I’m sorry. I’ll -I’ll be leaving now”, Charlie stuttered.   
He turned around and dashed towards the door, his books clutched tightly against his side. 

“Mr.Weasley! Mr.Weasley!”, she called out after him, standing from her desk at the front of the empty classroom and trying her best to run after him. In an attempt to make him understand her silence had not foretold her real emotions.

Charlie stopped near the door, as he turned back to look at her with uncertainty. 

“I’m sorry Charlie, you just caught me off guard — Why don’t we sit down and talk about this?”, she asked warmly. 

Charlie’s brown eyes looked at Minerva for a second before nodding softly.   
“I would like that”, he finally mentioned moments later. 

They sat down together near the front of the empty room as Minerva magically waved her wand and gave him a clear cup of water to drink. 

“Can you start again from the beginning ?” she asked, as Charlie pressed the cup quickly against his lips and took a sip before nodding . 

“ I was at the library the other day, I was searching for books about dragons — of course” he said with a knowing nod that McGonagall reciprocated, “- and I found a particular book that gained my attention”, he said as he stopped for a moment looking unsure. 

“Please continue, Mr.Weasley”, she promptly encouraged him with a smile. 

“I - Well, I found a rather unexpected book and it talked about people and how they identify themselves as— and I read something I felt really described me and it has led me to believe that … well I might be asexual” he said, not looking entirely happy. 

“Oh, Charlie... and what is so wrong with that?”

“It’s just... all I’ve ever identified myself as is being a Weasley and a wizard, do you think it’s fair of me to suddenly add more to that?” 

Minerva placed a reassuring hand on Charlie’s shoulder. 

“People identify themselves with more than two things, Charlie. You can be a Weasley, a wizard, asexual and a dragon aficionado if that’s what you want to be. You can continue adding more things onto what you are, people won’t stop loving you because of it” 

“It’s not odd or weird?” 

“Why would it be? I’m pretty sure people will love you the same as they’ve always done, it is something that signifies you. Why would they be upset?” 

The red-headed boy looked reasonably better when suddenly his eyebrows furrowed at the thought of something. 

“-but” 

“Charlie?”, she questioned. 

“What am I going to do?...My mom wants grandkids”— a ridiculously shocked expression upon his face. 

“Oh! Mr.Weasley ”, she said playfully as she lightly tapped him on the knee, “Grandkids are not an obligation!” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course I am sure. You have plenty of other siblings for that anyhow, your focus should be on your own life. If you decide in the future that children are something you want, go for it —however remember that no one is forcing you. That decision is your own” 

“Thanks. I guess I really needed to hear that”, Charlie said looking visibly relieved. 

“Do.. do you think there are more people like me here in Hogwarts?”he asked shortly after, his eyes almost sparkling. 

“I’m completely sure there is, you wouldn’t be talking to me if I wasn’t here” 

Charlie’s eyes widened. 

“Are… Are you asexual too?” he asked, almost a whisper. 

“Naturally, I’m pretty sure there must be others as well”

She did not disclose that she was also aromantic, but there had been too many revelations for the day she did not want to pile up more than she already had on poor Charlie. 

“You think I will get to meet any of the others?”, Charlie asked, his words laced with optimism. 

“I have no doubt about it, but be sure to fill them up with positive thoughts if you do. We really need to stick together, do you think you can do that?” 

“Of course, I will be on it!” he said determinately. 

Professor Mcgonagall smiled at the happy student in front of her, wishing him the best. 

“I think I have held you out of class long enough, Charlie” she said as she stood up from the chair, “We wouldn’t want me to be the reason that you are failing in classes now do we?” 

“Of course not, Professor”, he remarked with a shake of his head. 

She signed for him a quick paper, telling Charlie’s next professor that she had kept him after class so he wouldn’t get in any trouble. She handed the note to him and they hugged as he muttered a soft “Thank You”.   
The young red haired boy waved goodbye with a sincere smile, making his way out the door before finally closing it behind him.

Minerva settled down upon the desk chair and smiled as she grabbed the stack of unchecked homework assignments. She had placed a LGBTQA+ book upon the library shelves in hope of enlightening any student that was questioning themselves or felt that they didn’t fit in. Now it seemed that the book had done its job and successfully helped someone and that for her was a big win. 


End file.
